Finally
by moon-lit-night22
Summary: Draco's been having dreams, after OotP, R


A/N: Thanx to:  
1) You for reading this  
2) My betta Katie (^_^)  
  
Key--- *...*= thinking "...."= speaking  
  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER & ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HIM IS NOT MINE!!! Alright...since that's over with on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry got out of bed after waking up from another nightmare. Sirius was in it and Voldemort kept yelling, "Crucio! Crucio!" Harry could still hear his godfather's screams in his head. He walked out of Gryffindor Tower. He walked until he got outside the castle and onto the grounds. It was so quiet and peaceful out there. Eventually, he got to the lake and sat down. He watched the water and sighed. Then he fell backward and landed sprawled out on his back. The sky was covered with twinkling stars. He watched them until he felt someone coming. Somehow, he knew who it was. He waited until they were closer. He sighed and without taking his eyes off the sky, he quietly asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
*~*~*~*  
Draco woke up. He had another one of his dreams. They were happy. In the dreams, he felt someone's arms around him and for some reason, he felt so happy and safe there. He wished he'd never have to leave that person's grip. When he turned to see who it was, he woke up. It happened everytime! "This is getting really annoying. Who the hell are you?", Draco asked no one in particular. He wanted, no scratch that, needed to know who this person was. The blond boy walked out of the room and went to the Astronamy Tower. It was the perfect place to think. When he got there, he went over to the window. The cool breeze ruffled his un-gelled hair. Draco looked at the dark grounds. He saw the Quidditch field, then Hagrid's poor excuse for a house, then he saw the lake. Near it he saw someone lying on the ground. *Who is that? Are they hurt? Are they alive?* He ran out of the tower. He slowed down in the hallway so that annoying cat, Mrs. Norris, or Filch wouldn't hear. When he got outside, he began to run again. Draco stopped a few feet away from the unknown person. *He looks familiar. Hmmm.......I've got it! Great, it's Harry. When did I start calling him that? I guess I should leave since he looks all right. I wonder if he's the one in my dreams. He can't! Even if he is incredibly hot, he's the "Boy Who Fuckin Lived" for Merlin's sake!.....He's probably straight too.*  
He turned to leave when he heard Harry say, "What do you want Malfoy?" *He sounds sad. What's wrong?* He sighed. "I saw someone near the lake. I came outside to investigate. I realized it was you and decided to leave."  
"So you were just going to leave me here? Typical."  
"Fuck off."  
"Hey, I was the one who was here first. No one told you to come down here." Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?", Draco asked, trying not to sound concerned.  
"Why would you care?", Harry asked. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars before sighing again.  
"Look....I'm just trying to be civil okay? Now what's wrong?"  
Harry sat up and looked at Draco. He was wearing tight silk pajamas. *He looks so hot like that...where the hell did that come from?!?!* "If you must know, I was thinking about a few things: how much I hate the Dursleys, how much I hate Voldemort, how much I fucking hate that bitch Bellatrix for what she did.......for killing Sirius." Harry's anger changed to complete sadness. He turned away from Draco and tried not to cry.  
Draco just stood there and tried to digest the information he just heard. *Is he talking about Sirius Black? Didn't he want to kill Harry?!?! Why would he care so much about him?...Oh yeah. Wasn't Black supposed to be Harry's godfather?* He heard muffled sobs. *Is he crying?* He moved a little closer to Harry and awkwardly put his hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at Draco. His glasses were fogged up and his tear-stained cheeks shone in the moonlight. Harry quickly turned away. He took off his glasses and hastily wiped them along with his face before putting them back on. He sniffled and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Harry didn't answer. Draco repeated himself, a bit louder, but Harry still ignored him. The slightly annoyed blond boy ran to catch up. He stopped in front of Harry. "I'm talking to you....Are you okay?" Harry stayed silent. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.  
"I hate my life. Everyone I love gets taken away from me. Soon everyone, absolutely everyone, I love will die and I'll be left alone on this damn planet. And to make matters worse, I just cried in front of you. Now you have something to blackmail me with. Just wonderful!", he ended sarcastically.  
"No....I just want you to be okay.", Draco answered quietly.  
"What?"  
"I want you to be happy, I want You-Know-Who to just leave you the fuck alone, I want everyone who caused you such pain to go to hell, I want you to have a normal life, I want to be with you." The last part was said so softly, it was almost a whisper. Draco turned to leave, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. *He probably hates me or thinks I'm a freak. He probably wants to punch my guts out.* He looked into Harry's wonderful green eyes. For some reason, they looked a little happier. Not "jumping for joy" happy, but they were happier. Draco opened his mouth to say this, but it was covered with Harry's mouth. It was like a spark went off in both of them. Then, the spark soon turned into fireworks, blasting loudly and lighting them up inside. Draco felt the all too familiar feeling that he had in the dreams. They broke apart. "You're the one," Draco breathed. "You're the one from my dreams." Harry smiled.  
  
"I want to be with you too." There was a comfortable silence between them. "I hate to say this, but it's getting late. We should go back inside."  
"Yeah." They walked back into the castle.  
"Goodnight Harry."  
"Goodnight Draco." They kissed one more time before walking back to their common rooms. They laid down to go to sleep, but that was the last thing on their minds.  
  
A/N: Pleaze R&R. Should I continue? Give me ideas! And if u wanna, go check out my otha fics...hardly anyone wants to read them. *fics start crying* Oh! I gotta go make them stop wailing. Byez! 


End file.
